


Finally at Peace

by Uma16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Mrs Hudson, Sherlock's parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uma16/pseuds/Uma16
Summary: Sherlock and John visit Sherlock's parents home in the summer to take a break.





	

It had been a particularly boring summer, with almost no cases, and Sherlock had been driving John and Mrs Hudson absolutely mad. So John decided that they would visit Sherlock's parents for a short break. Of course Sherlock had immediately refused, but John wouldn't take no for an answer. If he was woken up one more time at 3 AM in the bloody morning by the beautiful consulting detective shooting the wall, then he would have thrown himself out of the window.

So here they were. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining radiantly down, making all the colours in the Holmes' garden vibrant and bright. Sherlock and John were lying on the old hammock that was hanging from the large willow tree at the end of the garden. Mrs Holmes had practically shoved them into the garden, and Sherlock had no choice but to let John drag him to the hammock hours earlier. They had talked for a while: Sherlock casually telling John about all the murders he had solved before the two had met, and John had listened to every word. He would never cease to be amazed at the terrifyingly quick way Sherlock worked things out. Several hours flew by like this, with John occasionally throwing in a snarky comment or rolling his eyes whenever Sherlock said that it was obvious who had committed the murder.

Sherlock knew the exact moment John fell asleep. His breathing and heart-beat slowed, and his hand stopped tracing patterns on Sherlock's shoulder. The edges of Sherlock's lips quirked up slightly as he watched John sleep, a small smile on his peaceful face. Sherlock continued to gently sway the hammock with one foot on the ground, as he began to hum a quiet tune, letting his mind wander. John was right: it had been good to take a break. _Don't tell him he was right; he'll never let it go._ Sherlock stopped humming briefly to imagine John taunting him about how he wasn't always right, then shook his head slightly, and continued to hum, smiling a little at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fanfiction on AO3. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave kudos and comments! Thank you :)


End file.
